Adeline
Adeline de la Toile 'is a kind natured Arachne female who is extremely talented in the fashion arts, her innate ability of using her webs to make fashionable clothing, is second only to her own mother, Adele de la Toile, making her creations extremely desirable in her world. Adeline was visiting Ai in the spiritlands, making her an outfit for her upcoming show, Adeline was inside the spirit palace when she noticed an intruder, without alerting the palaces guards, she pursued the intruder alone through the sealed door in which she was transported onto the island. Adeline doesn't have any recollection of how exactly she was transported onto the island. '"Next thing I remember is me waking up on this weird island with a blue sky" - Adeline de la Toile The intruder she was pursuing is described as being a purple slime which is believed to be Eris. "It was a big, purple slime. An intelligent one!" - Adeline de la Toile Adeline attended the same school as both Renge and Sayuri, she was student council president until graduation in which Renge took her position. Ophelia's Database As the eldest daughter of the renowned noble, Lady Adele de la Toile, Adeline has lived a glamorous and busy life since a very young age. Her talent to design new fashion with her webs is second only to her own mother, making her creations extremely desirable in her world. After the political turmoil caused by the fragmentation of Typhon's empire and the news of a threat arising in the East, Adeline's mother convinced her to accept a job in the Spiritlands. Meeting Adeline Adeline is first encountered by the player in the interlude section of the prologue, in which the player will have an event to visit the house on the hill. Entering, the player will find a string of web dangling from the ceiling, connected to a plate of ham, with the signage saying "Eat Me"'. When interacting with the ham, the player can either "Inspect" or "Eat" the ham, inspecting will have Ophelia read out the sign, and eating the ham will cause the player to be lifted to the ceiling by Adeline's web, where Adeline will falsely confront the player as the "Ham-thief". After being lifted and becoming stuck in a web on the ceiling, Adeline approaches realizing that the player is human, making it impossible for the player to be the ham-thief, which Adeline describes as being able to fly. "A flying monster has been stealing my food so I thought that a small scare would teach them a lesson." - Adeline de la Toile Dialogue with Suzu will reveal that she was responsible for the thievery of ham. "Sometimes I sneak into the village at night and take some ham too" - Suzu Adeline claims to have been living in the house on the island for about 60 days, and that she believed the village was abandoned. She searched the villages houses for people but couldn't find anybody, making Ara and Faranne question the hunting trip they went on which they both remember as being only two days. After these events Adeline will become the islands fashion designer, allowing the player to purchase and change the clothes of the island inhabitants. "I'm a clothes designer. A pro, the best out there!" - Adeline de la Toile Category:Characters